nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Horton11/Revised Supreme Court Act
I think this bill will lead to exactly the opposite of what you are trying to achieve. I mean, how can a king-appointed judge chosen because of his/her political stance be more neutral than a Congress-appointed judge chosen for his/her overall neutrality?? 07:51, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :It is best to look for a judge outside of congress. He or she is appointed by the Secretary of Justice and has to be accepted by a 50% majority of Congress. That would be the best way to ensure neutrality. He or she has to have been a Lovian citizen for at least six months prior to be being appointed. How about that? Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 08:51, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::That is better than appointing judges based on their political stance. 08:56, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Well as the Secretary of Justice it is my task to look for a new federal Judge. If I've found my candidate the congress will vote over it. Is there any law preventing me from selecting someone who is not a member of congress or currently active politically? I think that would be best. Plenty of expierenced users did not run or not make it into congress yet still have what it takes. Since neither one of them is currently active in politics for obvious reason, I'd say this is our best option. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 09:03, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::It would indeed be favorable to pick someone not in Congress and not politically aligned with a major party (CPL.nm, Walden, CCPL). 09:06, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::That would be best. However most people are alligned with a party one way or another - Mr. Jefferson, for example, endorsed the liberals and votes liberal (while never joining the party). However someone who is not in congress does not vote. I'd say there are plenty of candidates. And of course we could change the law a bit and appoint, say, two Sumpreme Court Judges? One extra, in case the other one is not available? How about that? Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 09:17, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I don't know if that is needed, but it can't harm. 09:25, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Ummm a few things a jusge should be appointed with 50% is good, unlimited terms meaning i can serve for 60 years, but has to be removed with 75% of the congressional vote. And maybe not two people but three judges and out of the three a Grand Jugde or the highest how orginizes the court and everything and if so an appeal is wanted it is a one person appeal with just the grand jugde. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 21:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh and judges shouldn't be in congress but should be in a political party, should be able to vote but make sure they don't start screaming "I ENDORSE SO AND SO", and shouldn't be in a law firm. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 22:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC)